


Quiet Wolves Still Growl

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Of Fangs and Fur [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Brotp, Gen, He loves his girls, Lyarra Snow - Freeform, Ned Stark is a protective father, Poor boys they dont know whats coming for them, Robert and Ned are bro goals, protective wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Thoughts of the Warden of the North





	Quiet Wolves Still Growl

Ned Stark was a simple man. He enjoyed his home, his wife, and all of his children. He loved hearing their laughter filling the halls and his beautiful wife's humming a old song to Rickon. There was very little that shook him as well. Finding his eldest daughter being beaten? That shook him and enraged him. Finding out his youngest daughter was kidnapped and later sold to slavery and when she returned over a year later so changed? That one caused him to go into such dark days until he was able to hold his beautiful baby girl. Finding his second daughter unconscious after being drugged by a guard he sent to protect her and almost raped by said guard before the other one found out? That one lead to three heads to roll because of his rage. Nothing shook him the most like what they told him a few weeks after Sansa woke up. His beautiful girls where reliving their lives and one was a different gender all together.

This did not mean he didn’t want them to grown up. In fact he is excited with how far they had come in their growing up. Yes some of that time was with memories from a past life where they were almost fully grown up but to him they would always be his little girl. Because of this if some man wanted to come in and try to court them they had another thing coming. They where his baby girls that he trained that he made sure where happy that he made sure they loved. His girls deserved better then what the world could provide. They deserved more than a prince, lord, and a heir to one of the major seven houses. They deserved no less then- No stop this train of thought Ned! If they did not approve of the courting then they would have made it abundantly clear. They would have made it clear to him, the courters, and the entire court as well. They can hold their own Ned remember that.

Groaning the Warden of the North rubbed his nose trying to lessen his headache. Despite the vague things told to him he had enough to put together some dots. Soon however his train of thought was startled by a harsh knock on the door. Looking up curiously the Hand called for them to enter only to smile at his old friend. Gesturing for the other to sit and a greeting Robert decided to get straight to business. “Ned my old friend I have known you for years. During those years you have been my closest confident in my years. You understand that that I would do anything for you correct?” Confused as to where his friend was going with this Ned nodded slowly. “Well then I wish to offer you a gift. After watching you interact with your bastard and your true born daughters interacting with her I have decided to offer you a chance to get her legitimized as a Stark.” Stunned Ned could only stare with his mouth open at his friend and king. Slowly he nodded as his mind tried to conjure ways of telling his daring girl that her dream in both lives was going to come true. “Yes Robert that would be more than I could have asked for my friend.” Robert offered a bright smile before moving around the desk to hug his friend.

 


End file.
